EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAOS: PRIMERA PARTE
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: SERIE QUE CONSTA DE 4 PARTES, 100% YAOI, CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS


**PRIMERA PARTE DE LA SERIE:**

 **EL PRIMER AMOR Y UN ENIGMA**

 **SINOPSIS**

Grell está triste y muy dolido por las palabras de Will y después queda devastado al saber que Sebastián ama a Ciel… caminando desconsoladamente por las calles de Londres se encuentra con el extraño sepulturero que lo lleva a su casa para que descanse, sin embargo Grell al buscar olvidar por un solo momento lo que le pasa a su corazón, se entrega a Undertaker dando comienzo a un romance que tal vez le brinde algo mas

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **¿AMOR?**

 **FELICIDAD ETERNA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las frías y duras palabras de Will aun resonaban en su cabeza y después de haberle propinado tremenda cachetada había salido corriendo de la oficina de los Shinigamis, yendo hasta la Mansión Phantomhive a ver a su dulce Sebas, sin embargo se encontró con una escena que rompió aún más a su corazón, Sebastián está besando con dulzura a Ciel mientras le decía que buscaría la forma en que ambos estuvieran juntos para siempre… eso le había calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser y de su corazón, pero que equivocado estaba Grell, si se hubiese quedado un poco más hubiera visto que la persona a la cual había besado Sebastián no era Ciel se hubiera llevado tremendo Shock ante tal hermosura destilada por ese joven, ¿acaso estaba destinado a nunca ser amado?

La lluvia comenzaba a mojar por completo su hermoso cuerpo su cabello largo y rojo se pegaba estilizando aún más su bella figura y sus ropas ya estaban completamente empapadas, pero eso no le importaba mucho… sin embargo una sutil mano en su hombro le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos… ahí frente a él se encontraba Undertaker aquel legendario ex-Shinigami, que por cierto era extraño… muy extraño, pero tampoco podía negar que era guapo cuando se dejaba ver bien

Undertaker: ¿qué te pasa mi bella dama?

Grell: Will… Sebastián

Undertaker: oh… ya entiendo dulce Grell, ven conmigo, no es bueno que estés bajo la lluvia

Grell se dejó guiar hasta la carrosa de Undertaker, ambos llegaron a la funeraria en donde ingresaron, ambos Shinigamis entraron a una habitación, donde Undertaker preparo el baño para Grell, el joven estaba más que helado y aunque fueran Shinigamis y no enfermaran tal vez el agua caliente le caería bien al joven pelirrojo

Undertaker: entra a darte un buen baño te ayudara a pensar, dejare una camisa seca en la cama y ya hablaremos

Grell solo asintió, Undertaker en verdad estaba preocupado, podía notar la tristeza en los ojos de Grell, el siempre tan vivaz, alegre, escandaloso, jamás se dejaba vencer por nada, pero al parecer esta vez su corazón no resistió más y por fin había dejado salir toda aquella tristeza que le carcomía el corazón… Undertaker fue hasta su pequeña cocina prepararía un poco de té y algunas galletas… pero un sonido en la puerta lo hizo ir hasta la entrada en donde pudo divisar al Conde a Sebastián y aun joven tapado con un capucha

Undertaker: Conde jjijijijijijiji a que debo esta visita tan inesperada

Ciel: es algo delicado Undertaker y necesitamos de tu ayuda

Undertaker: ¿eh? ¿Tan delicado como para traer a un extraño?

Undertaker podía notar una extraña aura que rodeaba a ese joven, algo en él era diferente, lo alertaba y no sabía el porqué, pero quería averiguar un poco más, así que rápidamente y sin que se lo esperaran saco su guadaña y ataco al joven quien con suma gracia y habilidad había esquivado el ataque y ahora Undertaker tenía en su cabeza una pistola plateada y ahora si podía ver a ese joven… extraño, pero no demasiado, alto, delgado pero muy fuerte, cabellos cortos plateados y ojos de un imposible amatista

Undertaker: jjijijijijijiji ¿crees poder dañarme con esa arma?

…: ¿si quieres podemos probar?

Undertaker: un joven muy singular Conde… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

…: me llamo Zero Kiryuu, tengo 17 años

Undertaker: tu aura no es la de un humano común y corriente

Zero: eso es porque soy un Cazador de Vampiros y al mismo tiempo soy un Vampiro

Ciel: basta Undertaker, no hemos venido a que formalicen, tenemos un problema

Undertaker: bien lo escucho conde

Undertaker se alejó y se sentó en uno de sus ataúdes para poder escuchar la historia de ese singular joven… venia de otro tiempo, necesitaba regresar lo más pronto y lo más urgente reparar el extraño reloj que lo había llevado a ese Londres…

Sebastián: ¿cree poder arreglarlo?

Undertaker: no, esto muy diferente a lo que he visto en mi larga vida

Zero: ¿entonces no poder regresar a mi época?

Undertaker: claro que sí, solo dije que esto no sirve pero yo puedo enviarte joven cazador, pero será hasta mañana, con esta lluvia es imposible

Ciel: te lo agradezco Undertaker

Undertaker: no tienen por qué… dime niño… eres Sangre Pura ¿verdad?

Zero: así es

Undertaker: excelente… Conde esta vez su pago lo dará el… quiero un poco de tu sangre

Zero: eso no… es muy peligrosa y no sé cómo la usarías

Undertaker: solo es peligrosa si tú eres el que muerde a la persona y le haces beber tu sangre, en este caso solo puede servir para mejorar la fuerza, longevidad, salud, etc.

Zero: está bien, te la daré pero espero no hagas mal uso de ella

Undertaker: no alteraría el curso del tiempo por una estupidez

Los cuatro terminaron de hablar y de ponerse de acuerdo, Ciel, Sebastián y Zero se retiraron a la Mansión y Undertaker fue a la habitación donde estaba Grell, ahí el joven estaba usando solo una camisa blanca, su ropa interior y estaba cepillando su largo cabello

Grell: ¿se has ido?

Undertaker: si, ahora cuéntame que paso Grell

Undertaker tomo el cepillo de la mano de Grell y comenzó a cepillar ese cabello rojo que tanto le fascinaba y que había captado su atención desde la primera vez que le conoció, Grell dio un suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había pasado

Grell: pues… las cosas no comenzaron bien el día de hoy…

…..

La mañana había caído y "una" hermosa pelirroja había terminado de alistarse, esta vez se había asegurado de terminar todo su papeleo e iba con el tiempo favorable, ingreso a la oficina de los Shinigamis y se dirigió a su puesto, últimamente había mejorado en los papeleos pues no quería que Will siguiera llamándole la atención y llamándolo torpe… tomo los archivos y los coloco en la oficina de Will salió del lugar y salió para comenzar con sus deberes

Toda la mañana fue un caos y tuvo que regresar pues había tenido un enfrentamiento con un dominio y este se había llevado el alma que iba a recoger, al llegar a la oficina, fue directamente con Will para notificarle, abrió la puerta sin tocar y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, Will estaba sentado en su silla y una de las secretarias estaba sentada sobre el montándolo… Will se percató al igual que la secretaria, la cual salió corriendo dejando a ambos Shinigamis en el lugar

La oficina estaba en completo silencio hasta que Grell decidió preguntar lo obvio

Grell: ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Will: nada que te interese ¿qué quieres?

Grell: vine a notificar un robo de alma por un Demonio Cenit

Will: hasta para eso eres torpe… no podias esperar a terminar todo y entregarlo en el papeleo

Grell: ¿por qué siempre eres así? sabes que te amo y he hecho todo para que estemos bien y de buenas a primeras te encuentro así en la oficina… ¿desde cuándo lo haces?

Will: ya me tienes arto y para que estés feliz siempre lo he hecho ¿acaso creías que alguien como tú me iba a satisfacer?, no te equivoques Grell si estoy contigo es por lastima, no siento nada por ti

Grell: si desde un principio no sentías nada, no debiste hacerme sentir ilusiones

Will: no era necesario decirle, si con ello lograba que estuvieras puntual en tu trabajo eso me ahorraría tiempo extra y dolores de cabeza

Grell: eres un idiota Will ¿cómo pudiste?

Grell quería llorar, pero esta vez no lo haría frente a él, solo camino hasta quedar cerca de él y le soltó tremenda bofetada con la cual lo mando al suelo para después salir del lugar e irse de ahí… necesitaba un poco de consuelo que alguien le dijera lo importante que era, así que con una vaga esperanza fue hasta la Mansión del Conde donde comenzó a buscar a Sebastián, y lo encontró, estaba en una habitación con alguien, él estaba encima de alguien y lo besaba diciéndole lo mucho que le amaba y que no le dejaría, que haría cualquier cosa para que estuvieran juntos… Grell comenzó a sentir como su corazón se partía y salió de ahí, para él no era difícil adivinar que ese era el Conde… que equivocado estaba

…: sentiste la presencia?

Sebastián: no… estoy más concentrado en algo más Zero…

Zero: aaaah… mmmh… Sebastián…

Siguió caminando y comenzó a llover, sentía las gotas en su rostro y estas disimulaban sus lágrimas hasta que pudo sentir la mano de Undertaker llamando su atención

…..

Grell: y eso fue lo que paso

Undertaker: sabes William es un idiota por haber dejado irte Grell

Grell: más bien el idiota fui yo al pensar que él me amaba y en cuanto a Sebas… siempre he sido que era imposible, aunque jamás creería que le gustaran los niños

Undertaker: jjijijijijijiji… puedes llevarte una sorpresa Grell jejejeje

Grell no entendió a lo que se refería Undertaker, pero esa risita era porque él sabía algo, pero no preguntaría, de todas formas conociéndolo no le diría nada, Undertaker termino de cepillar el cabello de Grell para después atraerlo hacia él, ya era hora que ese hermoso Shinigami fuera de el por toda la eternidad… Grell se sorprendió por la forma en la que Undertaker lo atrajo, habían quedado en una posición muy comprometedora pero al verlo pudo ver que este mostraba todo su rostro y lo veía de forma seria

Undertaker: Mi bella Grell deja de sufrir por hombres que no pueden corresponder a tu amor… ¿por qué mejor no miras y aceptas el amor de alguien que de verdad te ama?

Grell: ¿y quién puede ser esa persona Undertaker?

Undertaker: mi nombre verdadero es Adrián… llámame Adrián

Grell: es un bonito nombre Adrián… ¿entonces? ¿Quién puede ser esa persona?

Adrián: Grell mi bella dama… acepta entonces mi amor, déjate envolver por el sentimiento que deseo darte desde hace tanto tiempo, yo sabré hacerte feliz

Sin pensarlo y sin darle tiempo a responder Adrián beso a Grell con amor y pasión, lo deseaba y amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora esta era su oportunidad para hacerlo completamente suyo y de nadie mas

Adrián lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo un poco más a él, Grell correspondía, podía sentir todo aquel amor que Adrián quería brindarle y el no sería tonto aceptaría ese amor para darse la oportunidad de encontrar su felicidad… seguían con los besos y Adrián acariciaba todo el cuerpo del hermoso Shinigami de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes-amarillos, tan cautivadores como todo en el

Grell comenzó a despojar a Undertaker de su gabardina y poco a poco las prendas fueron disminuyendo hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos, llevándose por el calor de esa noche la cual sería larga

Hábilmente Grell se acercó hasta el miembro de Undertaker para comenzar a lamerlo, podía escuchar los gemidos que Undertaker soltaba sutilmente, así que decidió saborear por completo aquel miembro anchado y de tamaño nada pero nada despreciable, metió en su boca todo lo que había podido y comenzó a introducir y sacar el miembro de su boca, por su parte Undertaker de un movimiento muy rápido le había volteado… coloco un poco de aceite en la entrada de Grell y comenzó a dilatarle buscando algo en específico y cuando lo encontró un gemido por parte de Grell se escuchó, siguió embistiendo con sus dedos aquel punto y después ambos se habían corrido, Undertaker se cómo detrás de Grell y con su miembro aun anchado le embistió de una sola estocada, Grell se sentía en el cielo, la sensación era tan placentera, ser penetrado de esa forma era lo más deliciosa que había sentido en toda su larga vida

Las embestidas de Undertaker eran fuertes y daban siempre en el punto erógeno de Grell con lo cual el mismo se editaba aún más… salió de Grell y lo recostó para nuevamente embestirlo y besarle con hambre, ahora era suyo y de nadie más Las embestidas eran fuertes, descontroladas, Grell se vino y aun así pudo sentir como su miembro se erguía nuevamente ante la sensación de las embestidas de Undertaker, tal pareciera que incluso aquel miembro había crecido y llegaba hasta lo más profundo.

Cambiaron de posiciones una y otra vez, la habitación era un caos, sudor, semen, pero nada importaba, aquel Shinigami se adueñaba de su cuerpo de forma brusca y delicada, pero no importaba, estaba hundido en la excitación del momento, no supo cuándo ni en que momento pero estaba montando a Undertaker y con ayuda de este subía y bajaba haciendo las penetraciones más fuertes, era delicioso, el miembro del Shinigami era maravilloso, ahora solo podía sentir como estaba en cuatro siendo penetrado con brusquedad por Undertaker, una estocada, otra más, el sonido de la piel chocando, el chapoteo del semen, y aquellas mordidas que dejaba a lo largo de su cuello y espalda lo llevaban una y otra vez al clímax, Undertaker se había puesto de pie y ahora tenía bien sujetadas las piernas de Grell a sus brazos y este estaba aferrado a su cuello sintiendo las embestidas aún más profundas, esa posición le daba libertad a Undertaker para penetrarlo de la forma en la que él quisiera

Grell: aaaah… Adrián… mas… dame más… no pares…

Adrián: eres insaciable… delicioso….aaaahg

Grell: aaaah, mas fuerte…. Más… Adrián… por favor no me sueltes… se siente delicioso, quiero sentirte aún mas

Adrián lo llevo a la cama y lo recostó sin salir de él, tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos y penetrándolo de forma salvaje, ambos gritaban y gemían, el placer era total… horas de sexo y Grell pedía más y así lo hacía…

Grell: aaaah Adrián… ya… ya… no puedo… Adrián…. aaaah

Ambos se vinieron Grell entre ellos y Adrián dentro de él, Undertaker salió con cuidado del cuerpo de Grell y se acomodaron para poder dormir solo un poco pues Undertaker sabía que más tarde unas visitas llegarían

Undertaker despertó y se metió a la ducha dejando a Grell recostado a un en la cama, maravillado con el hermoso cuerpo que había poseído una y otra vez, Grell al sentir que el ya no se encontraba, ingreso al baño, se ducho y arreglo, al entrar a la habitación pudo ver unas ropas en la cama y se vistió con ellas, salió y encontró a Undertaker leyendo un libro y tomando velas y pésimas

Grell: ¿qué haces?

Undertaker: el conde vendrá pronto y requiere de mi ayuda ¿quieres ayudarme?

Grell: claro ¿pero para que es todo esto?

Undertaker: bien veras ayer que te estabas bañando (aquí le cuenta la historia y de cómo estaba equivocado sobre Ciel y Sebastián)

Grell: no me lo puedo creer

Undertaker: pero ahora eres mío

Grell: si lo soy… siempre tuyo Adrián

El tiempo paso y tal y como acordaron el sepulturero ya tenía todo listo, Grell pudo ver con atención los rasgos de aquel joven, de alguna forma se le hacían conocidos pero no recordaba de donde, Undertaker vio la forma en la cual miraba Grell a Zero y no le agrado, al menos el joven estaba por irse

Grell: ¿eh?... ¿cuál dijiste que era tu apellido?

Zero: Kiryuu… Zero Kiryuu… Cazador de Vampiros

Grell: ¿cazador?... cazador… eeeeeeeeeeeh… Kiryuu… tú… tú… ¿tú eres descendiente de Izazi Kiryuu?

Zero: si ella fue una de mis antepasados ¿cómo la conoces?

Grell: oooh por Kami… Adrián este chico no puede estar más tiempo aquí… rápido… rápido… has el conjuro… Zero cuando estés en tu época busca el cementerio de tu familia y abre el ataúd de tu ancestro ahí encontraras algo que te será de ayuda para tu lucha… no me preguntes nada… solo hazlo… tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar y te cuente las cosas

Undertaker activo el sello y de un momento a otro Zero se había esfumado, dejando a todos con dudas

Undertaker: ¿quieres explicarte cariño?

Grell: por ahora, no puedo decir nada… solo pueden saber que cuando volvamos a verlo… una gran lucha por la supervivencia de todos se llevara a cabo… pensé que mi querida amiga Izazi bromeaba…

Nadie dijo más, la mirada de Grell era seria, un rostro que jamás habían visto… Undertaker y Grell les dieron la noticia de su reciente unión como pareja, a lo que Ciel y Sebastián se alegraron pues sabían de los desprecios del otro Shinigami y sabían que Undertaker le daría todo el amor del mundo para hacerlo feliz

Cuando Undertaker y Ciel estaban platicando Grell se acercó a Sebastián

Grell: ¿lo amas?

Sebastián: fue poco el tiempo que lo conocí en esta época pero lo amo y estaré esperando por el Grell

Grell: ahora no puedo decir nada, pero si es verdad lo que dices, una vez que termines tu contrato con Ciel-kun te diré las cosas y así podrás estar preparado, pero tal vez necesitemos de la ayuda de Ciel… tengo un alma guardada idéntica a la de Ciel… te la daré a cambio de que lo conviertas en demonio….

Los ojos de Sebastián no podían estar más abiertos… podía salvar al niño con el cual se había encariñado y al que ahora gracias a Zero veía como a un hijo, Sebastián solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo al mismo tiempo todo fue escuchado por Undertaker y Grell solo le lanzaba una mirada de amor y ternura con lo cual comprendió que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Las semanas pasaron y Grell comenzó a ir a la oficina de los Shinigamis como si nada, la relación con Will era estrictamente de trabajo y por más que Will quiso hablar con él nunca pudo, al día siguiente Grell se enteró por Alan y Eric que Undertaker había ido y le había puesto una tremenda paliza a William

Por la noche toco a la oficina de Will y dejo sus archivos, dando un saludo elegante y educado para despedirse de la mismo forma, William salió para ver si e alcanzaba y pedirle perdón por todas las ofensas que le había dicho pero su corazón por primera vez sintió lo que alguna vez Grell sintió, Grell y Undertaker se besaban con amor y la mirada de ambos decía aún más, Will solo se giró y emprendió su caminar de regreso, lo había perdido y todo por su maldito orgullo, pero no podía hacer nada, no volvería a causar lágrimas en su hermoso rostro

Y así Grell y Undertaker partieron a su hogar, para estar amándose siempre por la eternidad o hasta la llegada de la lucha inminente.

… **ACADEMIA CROSS OTRO TIEMPO…..**

Zero estaba de regreso, todos estaban esperando su llegada… El joven se levantó mostrando ahora su nuevo poder… un Cazador Sangre Pura se levantaba con una mirada llena de esperanza, sus ojos amatistas se habían tornado de un rosado inesperado mientras su poder relucía dejando a todos atónitos, un nuevo poder había nacido,…. Pero esto será contado en otra historia...


End file.
